The sleeper of the Vale
by Smoked
Summary: Très largement tiré du sonnet de Rimbaud "Le dormeur du Val" [Nous dirons même copié] que nous avons arrangées à la sauce HP. /!\ La traduction fr- En du titre vient de google trad. Ce texte à été écrit par la première partie de notre duo et mis dans le contexte par la seconde. On est nulles pour les résumés sorry :( Théoriquement aucun spoiler quoique...


Hello les gens vous nous connaissaient :D

Ou pas je pense mais Mégane est moi on vous publie un OS fraîchement tiré de celui que j'ai écris pour Castle, mais Meg la remanier entre reformulation pour la concordance est autre je trouve celui-ci beaucoup plus réussis.

Ouais bref comme le disait ma Kate de base c'est son histoire que j'ai SIMPLEMENT reprise.

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Rien ne nous appartient mais on négocie avec JKR pour qu'elle nous en donne un peu quand même._

_Pairing:__On sait pas si on peut considérer qu'il y en a un..._

_Genre: Poetry/Drama_

_Rating: K+ ou T on est pas sure de nous sur ce coup la donc on va mettre T et si c'est pas bon dîtes le nous on changera._

_Note des auteures: Bon il y a des fautes on le sait mais nous sommes pas très fortes en français donc si vous voyez fautes de syntaxe, orthographe, grammaire ou autre faîtes nous signe qu'on corrige._

* * *

**_"Je n'arrive pas à croire les gens quand il disent que l'absence est plus dure que la mort,_**  
**_pour moi les deux se valent même si peux s'en rendent compte."_**

**_Citation de Meg et Kat si elle existe pas bien sur sinon bah... elle est quand même de nous :3_**

* * *

Il était allongé dans cette vallée calme, une rivière coulant à ses côtés. Rien ne pouvait le déranger, il était installé paisiblement un bras le long de son corps. Il n'avait pas l'allure des gens fréquentant habituellement cet endroit mais qu'importe il profitait lui aussi de ce petit coin de paradis.

Cet homme, bouche ouverte, cheveux au vent, installé confortablement, sa tête baignant dans l'herbe fraîche. Dort. Il est étendu dans l'herbe les nuages créant des ombres sur son visage. Il est pâle dans ce lit vert ou la lumière perce malgré ce ciel nuageux.

Les pieds dans les marguerites il dort. Souriant. Non comme un homme amoureux ou heureux. C'est le sourire d'une enfant malade, il fait simplement un somme. Ses poils se hérissent sa peau est gelée. Il faut que tu l'aides nature il faut que tu le berce chaudement il à froid, son corps ne l'est que trop. Nature apporte lui de la chaleur fait apparaître un soleil chaud.

Elle arrive vers lui en pleurs. Les combats ont cessés quelques minutes auparavant ils ont réussis à le vaincre. Elle caresse sa joue et lui dis que tout ira bien qu'il ne faut pas qu'il abandonne que bientôt il sera soigné, et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais c'est un mensonge et tous les deux le savent. Mais il est fort et il veut lui expliquer. Lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu y changer. C'est avec un effort surhumain qu'il arrive à se relever de façon à être sur ses coudes pour lui dire encore quelques mots. Quelques mots qui il le sait ne changerons rien à la situation mais le libérerons.

Ce... Ce n'est pas... grave... Je... J'ai vu ton...ton visage... une dernière fois. Je... Je sais. J'ai été un salaud mais... mais pardonne moi. Lui dit-il enfin.

Je... Je t'aime lui avoue-t-il les larmes au yeux.

Et sur ces mots il s'endort du sommeil éternel, là sur le champs de bataille. Ce n'est plus le sourire d'un malade qu'il à au lèvres mais celui d'un homme libre. Celui d'un homme amoureux mais surtout heureux. Rien ne le dérange, sa poitrine ne bouge plus au rythme de sa respiration maintenant inexistante, plus aucun parfum n'a le pouvoir de faire frisonner ses narines. Il dort le soleil procurant un côté magique à cet instant la main sur le visage de sa bien aimée. Tranquille. De multiples plaies sanglantes avaient lacérée son torse.

Elle et ses amis étaient arrivés vers lui seulement quelques minutes après que le sort ai été lancé. A leur arrivée son cœur battait vraiment très faiblement, mais à l'instant ou il a posé ses yeux sur elle ils s'étaient mit à pétiller instantanément. Il aurait voulu lui dire beaucoup plus que ces quelques mots mais la mort l'avait pris trop rapidement, il voulais entendre sa voix mais les larmes qu'elle versait ne lui permettaient pas.A cet instant elle pleure. Elle pleure cet amour que jamais elle ne connaîtra, pour cette vie qu'elle rêvait d'avoir avec lui mais que jamais elle n'aura, de son amour pour lui qu'elle n'aura finalement pu lui avouer.

Elle lui effleura les lèvres des sienne si tendrement ce n'était en fait qu'un effleurement. Jamais il ne s'en rappellera mais elle si. Elle se rappellera de ses lèvres si douces sur lesquelles elle aura pu une fois. Une seule et unique fois pu poser ses lèvres. Le souvenir de cette sensation ne sera pas éternel elle le sait très bien mais elle veut juste espérer. Simplement espérer que jamais il ne partira que jusqu'à sa mort elle le sentira. Ses meilleurs amis sont à côté d'elle et la soutiennent pas un seul mot n'est dit mais elle comprend. Elle sait qu'ils sont la pour elle maintenant que lui ne l'est plus.

Aujourd'hui un fils est mort. Aujourd'hui un homme est mort. Lui qu'elle avait haït des années mais qui en secret l'aimait.

Il est parti vers les cieux, elle lui rendra bientôt un dernier hommage elle lui dira au revoir convenablement.

Draco Lucius Malefoy, mangemort repentit mort de la main de son père lors de la bataille finale.

* * *

Une review c'est comme... C'est comme si vous vous retrouviez dans un lit avec Tom Felton Daniel Radcliffe et Matthew Lewis :D


End file.
